User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Hunters
Hello, and to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the main characters we play as in the series, the Hunters! How Did Monster Hunting First Start? Wyverians started the hunting career over hundreds of years ago. Though hunting was their primary job, it slowly changed overtime to other objectives, such as delivering items and escorting travelers. This eventually led to the Hunter's Guild appearing to fill in many of those requests with hunters. Who Are Hunters? Hunters have wide knowledge and a higher exercise capacity compared to a normal person, so this is a field of work not to many people can take part in. Hunters are estimated to be 175cm tall. What Are Their Reasons For Hunting? Most people become hunters so they can gain wealth, fame, a better living, or other reasons. Some even become hunters to sneak out of crimes they've done. From some hunters being criminals, or ex-criminals, some places disagree with the ways of the Hunter's Guild. Though the Hunter's Guild is nearly all over the world, it is actually illegal in some places that disagree with their ways. This is partially due to not blaming others being a main part of the organization. Hunter Ranks There three different ranks for hunters: Low-rank, High-rank, and G-rank. Low-rank Low-rank (Japanese 下位クエスト) hunters are the most common of hunters. These ranked hunters don't hunt very strong monster individuals and do different types of quest besides hunting. High-rank High-rank (Japanese 上位クエスト) hunters are truly observed by the Hunter's Guild. They do a lot more quests that involve hunting, including quest that require special permits. High-rank Hunters not only hunt strong monster individuals but also Subspecies and Rare Species. G-rank G-rank (Japanese G級クエスト) hunters are the rarest hunters. These hunters were able to slay either an Elder Dragon or an Elder Dragon-Level Monster, becoming recognized by not only the Hunter's Guild but also all districts of it. These hunters hunt the hardest of monsters, including some newer species, while searching for unidentified species that have been reported. Only a small number of G-rank Hunters actually exist in the Monster Hunter World. Special Hunters The Guild Knights (Japanese ギルドナイト) are special hunters trusted to protect the Hunter's Guild and to oversee hunters. What Does A Guild Knight Do? The main job of a Guild Knight is to hunt down poachers, or other illegal hunters, and wanted murders before killing them. This also applies to hunters that break the rules of the Hunter's Guild. Guild Knights also act as negotiators for settlements and also collect info on monsters unknown to the public like Gore Magala. Protecting The Public In each district and outpost of the Hunter's Guild, there can be at least twelve Guild Knights in one location at a time though there can sometimes be less. In Minegarde Town, there is nine Guild Knights that protect the town. If an emergency situation happens during their post, they'll try to keep order by acting as leaders. A Guild Knight's Strength The Guild Knights are considered to be as strong as hunters, making them a deadly force against threats. However, their uniform is quite different from what some would expect. A Guild Kinght's uniform is able to enhance the users strength in someway while the replica, worn by some hunters, doesn't truly. Five Five is an incident that happened to a hunting party that was hunting a Lao-Shan Lung. How Did It Get The Name? The incident got that name because, five Wyverians went to go hunt down a Lao-Shan Lung and only four came back. Two of these Wyverians were Kokoto Village's Chief and his fiancee. Sadly in the end, Kokoto Village Chief's fiancee died in the battle with the Elder Dragon though the monster was defeated. After that hunt, the four remaining Wyverians retired. Aftermath Sometime after that incident, the story of what happened became known across many lands. This lead to bad luck on hunts with five or more for hunters, with many hunts leading to the death of comrades in the end. The Hunter's Guild Solution In order to stop the deaths of more hunters, the Hunter's Guild added a rule that only allows four hunters to hunt together. Despite this rule by the Hunter's Guild there are a few exceptions to this rule, however. With particular quests, monsters, and emergency situations, hunters are able to hunt in more than fours. Weapons The weapon types are what make each hunter unique in their own way. With up to sixteen different weapon types, each hunter has a way to deal with monsters either patiently or aggressively! Hunter Arts The Hunter Arts come from various places in the Monster Hunter World. Hunters originally came up with the idea for these arts. With help from the Hunter's Guild's research, technology, and gathered information, the Hunter Arts were incorporated into hunts for hunters. The Hunting Instructor is trusted to now gather information from various places about the Hunter Arts. Hunting Styles The Hunting Styles are very much like the Hunter Arts, using the hunter's weapon in battle. Through cooperation and work, done day by day, the Hunting Styles were created. The Hunter's Guild continues to collect information about the styles, which hunters share with them. With four different styles (Guild, Striker, Aerial, and Adept), hunters have more choices in the way they hunt. So how do you hunt? Armor After gathering all the right materials, hunters are able to make powerful sets from the monsters they've slain! These sets contain special skills only unique the set, though can sometimes cause some things that can't be explained like sudden death or possession... Questions *Do you like the hunters overall? *What did you not know about the hunters? *If you were to give your hunter some type of backstory, what would it be? *What would your be reason to become a hunter? *Do you wish you were a hunter? *What kind of hunter would you be, a general hunter or Guild Knight? *Does any of this new info change what you think of hunters? *Which monster, either Elder Dragon or Elder Dragon-Level, would you try to hunt down to become a G-rank hunter? *What armor set and weapon do you usually use as a hunter? *If you could give your hunter a title, what would it be? *Would you grow a connection with your allies, even going as far as to find love? Why or why not? *What is three ways you wouldn't want to die as a hunter? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs